


Tepes Dragwyla

by KiraMyst



Series: Carpathian's Cross [1]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist Is a Good Parent, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Darkness. That's where he dwells now. It's not as strange as Vlad thought it would be. He notes that that the war against the Ottoman has familiarized him with that aspect more than enough that he's now comfortable with it now. Though he didn't think he'd have quite the relationship with it as he does, even after his acceptance of the offer.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold), Mirena/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)
Series: Carpathian's Cross [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811026





	Tepes Dragwyla

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Dracula Untold belongs to Bram Stoker, Guy Shore, Michael De Luca, Matt Sazama and Burk Sharpless.  
> Dracula (TV Series) belongs to Bram Stoker, Cole Haddon, Colin Callender, Daniel Knauf, Tony Krantz, Gareth Neame and Anne Mensahn :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any Ocs' of my PoD!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> #Tepes Dragwyla - 'Dragwyla' is a variant form of 'Dracula' and with 'Tepes', are both from 'Vlad the Impaler'.
> 
> #I Picture my Mina/Mirena as Actress; Kate Beckinsale :]

Prologue

Darkness …

That is all he has known …

for a long time now.

So long, has it been,

since he was blessed with the light,

but maybe now is the time.

He can she her.

It is like no time has passed at all.

It seems his love had not died when she did,

it just went dormant.

Waiting for her …

His Bride,

His Beloved Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> #Yes, I'm doing a Dracula story. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of Horror. Not at all. It's just, for me. Dracula is just more Fantasy than Horror.
> 
> #I'm starting with Dracula Untold (Always, love me, some Luke Evans ;) 
> 
> What so you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
